This invention relates to animal feeding devices, more particularly an animal feeding container intended for single feeding of animals.
It is known to use a bottle with a teat or nipple for the single feeding of young animals. Such feeding bottles can be hand-held, however it is also known to provide a mounting frame or bracket whereby the bottle can be inserted into the frame or bracket. In a normal situation on a farm or the like the frame or bracket is positioned on a structure such as a fence, side of a bale, race or similar.
The provision of a bracket or frame adds to the cost of the animal feeding device. Additional costs also arise from the need to package and transport the additional frame/bracket.
An object of the present invention is to provide a liquid feed container for the single feeding of an animal which has a mounting arrangement which is simple and effective to use and represents a lower cost means of mounting the container to a fixture than hitherto known arrangements.
An additional disadvantage of known feeding bottles is the lack of stackability of bottles resulting in greater volume for transportation thereby representing an additional cost arising from effectively xe2x80x9cfreighting airxe2x80x9d.
It is therefore a further object of the present invention to provide a container for the single feeding of liquid feed to an animal whereby a plurality of such containers can be stacked together.
According to one broad aspect of the invention there is provided a container for the single feeding of animals, the container including a flexible attachment element and anchor means on the container to cooperate with the attachment element to facilitate mounting of the container to a fixture or structure.
According to a second broad aspect of the invention the container as aforesaid is hollow and of a tapering configuration from an open end to an end adapted for the mounting of a feeding nipple.